


[Podfic] Boxing Day

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boxing Day, Drabble, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twas the Night Before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: The boys have an unexpected visitor for Boxing Day. A retelling of “The Night Before Christmas”, complete with rhyme.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boxing Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596548) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



Length: 3:17

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kieefpofhmdcc6c/Boxing+Day+by+azriona.mp3))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/boxing-day-by-azriona))

Music - [Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (William Zeitler cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQemvyyJ--g) \- Tchaikovsky


End file.
